deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Best and Worst Weapons
Top and Bottom Weapons of Deadliest Warrior The reason why I don't have 'worst gun' is because the worst guns are automatically the old and primitive ones (handcannon duh) so it's a little unfair. Best Sword Claymore. There’s a phrase for weapons like this, it’s called BIG FUCKING SWORD. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. It is powerful while able to keep enemies away. Best Sword 1 handed Sablia. This was hard to choose as rapier-like swords were interesting. But I choose a horseman’s sword because I can use it many ways. It is one of the best and largest cutters and surprisingly accurate. I want to kill without much effort. Worst Sword Aara (they called it a whip sword so it’s a sword). Love the idea, hate the reality. A weapon useless against armored enemies should not drain your stamina, especially if it has trouble killing unarmored warriors. Best Axe Tomahawk. Most of the axes are slow and heavy. Power does not mean battle performance. The tomahawk is light enough to be a sidearm while still being lethal and you can throw it. Some armies still use tomahawks today. Worst Axe Bardiche. It was depressing how ineffective this axe is. I dreamed of seeing this weapon in battle, but all it does is slow you down. If I dodge his swing, I can easily counter. Best Club Kanabo. With a sword-like design, it allows the user to swing it with a lot of force and range. The damage it can do is terrifying. Worst Club Brass Knuckles (Zombie Hands were close, but are effective in hordes). Many clubs need to strike the skull to be effective, but THIS ONE is almost useless in even that! I honestly don’t see why they are being used, especially since virtually any other club could be more effective. A hammer is more effective, a pistol whipping is more effective, MY PORTABLE ALARM CLOCK is more effective as a killing weapon! Best Bow Comanche. While the hunnic bow was good, the Comanches can fire 2 or 3 arrows at once (sometimes). That’s awesome. And with speed and accuracy, it is best bow for ambushes and 1 on 1 fighting. Worst Bow Botto and Pima. Even this pile of shit is more effective than a sling! I don’t know about accuracy, but it just isn’t that lethal (which explains why it needs poison). If it has trouble piercing normal flesh, then it is screwed if against armor. Best Spear Xyston (Soliferrum I think is more effective on Elephants, which is why it got so many kills so STFU). Largest spear, can pierce armor, that’s what you want in a spear. Not to mention Macedonian and Spartan hoplites are famous for being impossible to attack with that spear blocking you from him. Worst Spear Stingray Spear. No weapon should break this easily! The enemy can easily break this weapon with theirs. Even if it strikes, it might not be lethal. I know Maori didn’t have the resources, but a WOODEN SPEAR would be a better weapon… oh yeah, THAT’S EXACTLY WHY THEY HAVE THE TAIAHA! Best Knife Katara (what else would you classify this thing?) (Spetsnaz Knife for modern knifes for long blade and ability to fire it). Love this thing, just love it. It is the ultimate side-arm, because it is not only agile, but powerful. It can pierce many types of armor, while having an unbelievable martial art fighting style (that the show, for some reason, didn’t show a lot of). Worst Knife Scalping Knife (cause it’s for SCALPING). The Comanche are not the Apache, they are different. Yes, different Native tribes ARE DIFFERENT. Comanche are horsemen, not knifefighters! This almost cost them the match, and it isn’t even that effective of a weapon in lethality. Best Other Melee Kusarigama. This is a farming tool? Well the thing is this is a 3 way weapon. Sythe for close combat, chain for tangling, and a surprisingly effective club that can pierce many armors. It is just so versatile, and so awesome. Worst Other Melee Garrote (Zombie Bite was close, but does have the Zombie Virus). A weapon that not only takes forever to kill, but is only lethal on the neck region and ONLY WORKS when you are behind the enemy. The idea is that ‘oh well, it’s easy to conceal’. Well that’s a little bit too much blood- it is anything but subtitle. Use a knife, where you can attack from ANY direction. Best Other Projectile Chakram and Pilum. They are completely different yet similar in effectiveness in battle. Chakrams, you can carry a lot of them and can be used as a melee weapon. Pilums, they can disable shields, which can make many shielded warriors or slow warriors vulnerable to other weapons. Even then, it still is a lethal weapon. Worst Projectile Any sling. The spinning means that the sling will most likely have a curved launch, and you need to launch it precisely at the right moment to get it accurately. Also, it’s only lethal on headshots, and even then you need enough force to do it. Less lethal and accurate than, just throwing a normal rock with your hands! Best Shield (including those not classified as weapons) Spartan Aspis. This thing is huge, it’s like having a human shield that won’t yell at you, it’s that big. The bronze is durable and hard enough, while giving it enough weight to be lethal (I mean, it killed more Ninjas than THE SPEAR, Oh My God). Worst Shield Zande Kube. I can forgive a shield for not holding up to a club. I am discouraged at a shield that can’t stop a sword. I AM PISSED when my shield can’t stop AN ARROW (it’s like an arrow, but I don’t think it can stop arrows). Really, the sling is the only thing I think it can block, even then it will fall apart from like, 3 hits. Best Amor Oh do I even have to fucking say it? KNIGHT. With only the gaps in joints, crotch, neck and eyeholes, using a melee weapon against a Knight is suicide. Steel plate is also difficult to dent, let alone pierce. Best Crew Weapon/Machine Gun Gatling Gun (PKM for modern weapons). Even when compared to other later machine guns, the Gatling stands out with the lack of jams. Best Sniper Rifle/Long Range Gun SR-25 Sniper Rifle (the thing the Rangers had/ Dragunov was close second for long range and durability of the AK frame). A sniper rifle is a sniper rifle, some might be more accurate or long ranged than others but the idea is to shoot and kill someone from a half a mile away and most can do that already. So if I do miss, or am outnumbered, I want a sniper rifle that can shoot at a high rate of fire while still being accurate. Best Assault Rifle/Mid Ranged Gun AKM and AK-74. I don’t like the M4 guns cause they were designed off of the ArmaLite, I am discouraged that their complex design would ruin its logistics and durability with high budget and chance to jam. The AK guns are better in a WAR scenario even though the M4 is SLIGHTLY better in a BATTLE scenario… oh wait, the AKM BEAT THE M4! Hahaha. I don’t want the best gun (yes I do) I want the gun best for winning a war, and the simple-er the gun, the better it is to adapt and evolve. Best Shotgun/Close Ranged Gun Saiga Shotgun (Benelli M4 Super 90 doesn’t count because it somehow stalemated with a pump action shotgun, can’t see the logic in that…). Well if you can fire twice as fast without the need for pumping, then that gives a big advantage. What’s the reason that shotguns took SO LONG to not be pump!? Best Pistol Nazi’s Mauser C96 and Spetsnaz Makarov PM. The Mauser is a 1800s gun and yet is able to go full auto and has a large amount of rounds for a pistol (20). Yes, going full auto is insane and probably impracticable, but I want the option available. While the Makarov is effective while still allowing something I thought was impressive and would be great for novice- the ability to disable the safety in your quickdraw! Best Bomb RPG-7. Most bombs on the show don’t work well because they are either traps or grenades. Traps, you are hoping that the enemy goes near the area. Grenades, they are really short ranged and serve no point in open environments when you can just shoot the guy, really better for going around corners and cover. This is like a sniper rifle… with an explosive on it! And this is an old weapon, imagine the modern motars and anti-tank rockets of today! Worst Bomb/ Best non lethal Weapon Stingball grenade. It's not lethal. That simple. Though since i don't want to get myself killed by my own bomb, i might use it instead of other bombs, only to protect me from my own stupidity. As for a nonlethal weapon, it does stun the enemy while being easy to throw at them. And i will call this an ancient weapon cause i know Ninjas used similar bombs in their assassinations and missions. Category:Blog posts